She Snores
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: He told her she snores, she begs to differ. Just a oneshot, folks! Review?


**Author's Note: **Just a oneshot, nothing much…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

><p><strong>She Snores<strong>

They're in bed. He's awake; she's asleep. He watches her.

Her mouth is open, not very much, not gaping, but just enough to see the top row of perfect white teeth. Everything about her is perfect, come to think of it. She has the perfect soft hands and perfect that every shoe she tries on looks good on her, she has the perfect body though much he hated it every guy seem to fantasize about. Heck, her breasts are perfect; not small like microscopic or humungous like everyone believes to be, just the perfect size the fits in his hands quite nicely. So, who is he to complain?

Kudo Shinichi half frowns, half smirks. He shouldn't be thinking about these things as often as he does, particularly now, while she's sleeping and vulnerable and wearing one of his old button-downs that could double as a large shirt for her as it stops just under her buttocks; top three buttons are unbuttoned. He can see her collarbone and an irresistible shadow of cleavage.

It's even worse that he knows she's stark naked beneath that shirt; just a few buttons away from instant payoff…

And instant kick to the balls, most likely. Miyano Shiho is calm, collected, prim and proper if you saw her but she won't hesitate to haul-ass if she believes the situation warrants it, and waking up to find him leering at her modesty is fair game.

Whatever. Shinichi's tough. He can stick it out, and it's not like he minds looking at her face. He doesn't mind at all, not when tendrils of her hair are plastered to her cheeks and her eyelashes flutter and she's snoring.

Shiho scoffs and roll her eyes every so perfectly when he tells her she snores. "I do not. You're full of it," she'd say indignantly, and change the subject despite how often Shinichi brought it up, which was about every other day.

"Do you want me to tape record it?" He'd suggested once, after a particularly and unexpected vicious punch. "I'll freaking tape record it, Shiho, and then you'll feel like an idiot and you'll have to apologize for the abuse—"

She stuffed a radish in his mouth before he could elaborate further, and that was the end of that.

Kudo Shinichi hates radishes.

He enjoys listening to Shiho snore, however, because it's a cute, girly snore, and it makes Shinichi wish that Shiho would act cute and girly more often. Well…sort of. He can't imagine her acting cute and girly, to be honest, and he can't imagine how he'd behave around her if she did.

Shinichi and Shiho aren't your average, conventional couple. They don't hold hands and look deep into each other's eyes and spew a bunch of sugarcoated malarkey that could come straight out of a harlequin romance novel. They don't gush about how madly in love they are to other people, and they sure as hell don't gush to each other because they're usually too busy squabbling over what books should be bought if they went out book shopping or if Shiho can managed to revolutionalize and come up with a cure for a simple cold instantly or even to the downright stupid on want to watch that night. Civilized conversations are few and far between, and when there's actually a pause in the bickering, they're making out, but then the process repeats, even in snogging they are arguing.

"_Geez, Kudo…are you a dog? Don't be such a slobber."_

"_So, now we're back to surnames, huh? Well, Miyano if you open your mouth then maybe I can kiss you properly."_

That's just the way they work. They're both pigheaded, and they're both stubborn, and they've both survived a war (well, they defeated the organization), and neither of them has the patience for romance or anything that accompanies it.

But…it is fun to moon on occasion. He only does it when she snores, anyhow, so he's not a _total_ mushball.

He hopes.

Shiho's breath catches and the snoring stops for a moment, then starts again, and he swallows the adoring noise that rises up in his throat. Yeah, he's allowing himself some leeway, but not _that_ much.

Although…

One light kiss won't kill anyone. And maybe some cuddles. Shinichi decides he's in a cuddly mood. Of course, Shiho probably won't stay asleep through all this, but that's okay. He kind of wants her to be awake, at least during the cuddling. She can fall back asleep after their limbs are tangled together. That way he can bury his nose in her hair without being conspicuous. Her hair always smells good, like jasmine. Helps him nod off.

Oh, fine. So, the Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi wants to hold her. Pretty badly. Big deal. Doesn't make him any less of a man.

Just do it, dumbass, he thinks, and scoots forward a bit, gently, slowly, one hand on either side of her, supporting his weight. She continues snoring. You're clear, Shinichi. You're golden. Go for the jugular.

He leans down, licks his lips. Three, two, one…kissoff.

Shiho opens her perfect cerulean eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't scream," she says dryly after he pulls away. He knows he's blushing because his skin is hot. Great.

"Why the hell would you scream?" He says, brow furrowed.

She gives him a _look_. "It's scary waking up with someone's face right in front of yours, moron."

He scowls, though he's too tired to retort, so he settles for a grumbled, "My face isn't scary," and yanks Shiho into his arms, rolling them on their sides so that they're looking at each other, arms and legs everywhere. He notices with a surge of glee that another button on the shirt has come undone. She notices him noticing, and she snorts.

"Pig." She smacks him on the belly. It sounds worse than it feels. He grins.

"You bet." Shinichi gets his fingers in her hair and kisses her. She smiles against his mouth, shifting closer. Her fingers mirror his, sliding through his hair, making him shudder.

Shinichi's glad he talked himself into this. He'll have her pat his back for him later.

"You're affectionate tonight," she murmurs around kisses. "I don't know whether to be thrilled or scared."

He cups her face.

So Shinichi loves her. Not the end of the world.

Smirking, he bites the tip of her nose, and she squeaks.

"Shinichi!"

"You're so _loud_," he says. "Shut up. People are sleeping."

He laughs when she tries to elbow him and holds her tighter. Eventually she sighs and mutters something about getting even with him tomorrow and then she's silent, her head tucked just beneath his chin.

Perfect. He couldn't have planned it any better.

Shinichi buries his nose in her hair, wondering if he can stay awake long enough to hear her snore again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, the perfect couple! Actually, it is me who hates radishes! Reviews?


End file.
